Don't Be So Modest
by pottersgirl91
Summary: After visiting Harry in the Hospital Wing in third year, Hermione bumps into everyone's favorite Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory... What words are exchanged? What happens because of said words being exchanged? Read it, and find out. Flames welcome!
1. The Encounter

Third year Hermione Granger exited the Hospital Wing, panic etched all over her face. Ron Weasley followed behind and sighed.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he'll be fine. He's been fine every other time," Ron said, trying his hardest to convince his friend.

"Yes, I know, I just hate when Harry gets hurt," Hermione replied. "I'm off to the library for a spot of studying. I'll see you later in the common room." And with that, she strolled away in the direction of the library.

'_Yes, yes, he'll be fine. Just calm yourself, Hermione!_' she thought to herself. So engulfed in her thoughts, Hermione didn't realize there was someone right in front of her.

BANG!

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Hermione groaned, gathering the other's stuff she had caused to drop. Standing, she looked up and saw who she ran into. It was none other than Hufflepuff's quidditch star, Cedric Diggory.

"I'm quite sorry about that, er –" Cedric started.

"Hermione," she finished.

"Yes, that's right, Potter's friend. How is he doing?"

"He'll be fine in a day or two. I'm just glad that Dumbledore was there to stop the fall," Hermione sighed.

"Yes, me too. Well, I do hope he feels better. Would you tell him I'm sorry? I feel horrible, I tried to get a rematch," Cedric stated.

"Sure, of course I will. Well, I will see you around," Hermione said, handing Cedric his books. "Sorry again." She wheeled around and began walking up a staircase.

"Oh, by the way, Hermione, wonderful charm on Harry's glasses. I wasn't able to do a charm like that in my third year," Cedric complimented.

Hermione didn't want to turn around for the blush that had crept its way up her face was brighter than Ron's hair.

She had no choice though, she didn't want to appear rude. Turning only slightly with her head bowed, Hermione mumbled a quick, "Thanks, but it wasn't that great. Most anyone could have done it."

"Now, don't be modest, Hermione, it was bloody brilliant. I wish I were as intelligent as you when I was your age. I heard from McGonagall you're the top student in your class. She gloats about you all the time," he smiled.

Hermione's face was even more crimson than before, if that was humanly possible. "Well, thank you, Cedric," she muttered. Only barely, she lifted her head, her eyes meeting with his. He smiled warmly and with a short wave replied, "Well, I must be off, but I do hope to be seeing much more of you." And with that, he was walking the other way.

Despite the situation, Hermione couldn't help but grin widely. The whole walk to the library, her smile didn't falter one bit. And throughout the rest of the day, her head replayed her and Cedric's encounter.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's been quite a long time since I've updated anything. Well, if you had my crazy life, it would be the same for you, lol... Well, my best friend Sam gave me this drabble, and I wrote, and this is the outcome... So yeah, reviews would be quite appreciated) Flames are also welcome! Um, yeah, so maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update again quite soon hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudgeD

Disclaimer: I don't own the story plot because it was Sam's idea and the brilliant Jo owns the wonderful characters and castle and so forth and so on...


	2. The Next Week

Author's Note: Well, I really intended this drabble to be a one shot, and when I said I'd update I meant a different story, lol, but it's cool, I can do a chapter or two more of this one seeing as how it was my fault for not specifying. Now, on with the story:

* * *

Ever since Harry's downfall in the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor quidditch match, he noticed a bizarre difference in one of his best friends. Hermione would always be seen smiling to herself and humming along to an unknown song during classes, skipping through the halls in between passing periods, and not even bothering to raise her hand in classes to answer questions.

Harry wasn't the only one to notice her odd change in behaviour. The whole of Gryffindor house became aware of her newly changed attitude, some finding it amusing whilst others thought her to becoming slightly ill.

It was a week after Harry was released from the Hospital Wing and the Golden Trio was heading down to the dungeons for Double Potions with the Slytherins.

"I'm not sure I got all the ingredients for the Befuddlement Draught right," Ron stated, glancing over his foot-long Potion's essay due that day. "I've got Scurvy-grass, Lovage, and Sneezewort, but I think I'm missing something. What do you say, Hermione?" His gazed turn to the person in question and was slightly bemused to see his friend humming with a glazed look to her eyes, as though she were hypnotized.

"Hermione?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face and she seemed to snap out of her trance-like state.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you say?" asked Ron.

"Oh – um, I'd have to – um – say that – um…" Hermione trailed and the look of confusion upon her face couldn't hide the fact that she hadn't been listening to Ron in the slightest.

"Hermione, what's been up with you lately? For the past week you've been – I dunno – different somehow," Harry stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry. But no, I'm alright, peachy really," Hermione said, more to herself than to Ron and Harry, and gave a dreamy sort of smile.

There was an odd silence between the friends as they finished their walk to the dungeons, and once there, sat in their usual seats – as far from the front as possible.

Hermione propped her elbow atop the desk at which they sat and once again got a glazed sort of look in her chocolate orbs.

"Pull out your essays," Snape said, his voice sickly as ever, "and I shall see whom will be spending detention with me tonight," here he took a moment to glare in the direction of Harry and Ron, "_Accio essay__s_".

Pieces of parchment soared toward the front of the classroom and Snape grasped them firmly in his long, thin fingers. Flipping through the essays, an evil grin formed upon his unwashed face.

"Well, well, well, it seems that there is a student who felt unworthy of turning in their assigned homework," Snape exclaimed. Eyes turned here and there throughout the classroom, searching for the unfortunate student.

"No one would have guessed that Know-It-All Granger would be the one to not finish her work."

All faces turned to see Hermione still staring into space, a diminutive smile playing across her lips. She noticed nothing as she let out a heavy sigh and continued to gaze off.

Snape strode to the trio's desk and stood in front of Hermione, who hadn't seemed to notice the presence of her Potion's master. He cleared his throat. Hermione still hadn't realized what was going on. He cleared his throat once again, this time louder. Still Hermione made no seems of responding to him.

Ron nudged her in the side with his elbow.

"Ouch… Ron, kindly not hit me, will you?" Hermione hissed as she rubbed her side tenderly.

"Well, now that I have your attention, Miss Granger," Snape's words were like venom. "I believe you shall be getting a zero on your homework."

"Wh-what? No, sir, I have my essay here," Hermione gasped, beginning to rummage through her school bag.

"Likely excuse, Miss Granger. That'll be a zero for your essay. Detention with me tonight, my office at eight o'clock –"

"But, Professor, I have my hom –"

"And twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape finished with a sneer while the Slytherins laughed whole heartedly from behind.

Hermione's face was white as a sheet of paper. She couldn't believe this. How could she have been day dreaming, especially in Snape's class, and now gotten a zero on her assignment?

"Now that we have that problem solved," he pointed to the board where words began to form, "follow the instructions on the board. You have until the end of class. Begin."

There was a shuffle of feet as passed to the front of the classroom to collect ingredients and tools.

For the rest of the period, Hermione could not concentrate on the potion before her. Her thoughts ran from what she had been previously thinking of and then of how Snape could be such an insufferable git.

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang, indicating that is was time for the last class of the day. As Hermione gathered her belongings, Snape strode to her and said, "Don't forget your detention tonight, Miss Granger. Eight o'clock sharp. Do not waste my time any more by showing late."

"Well, if you don't want your time wasted, why don't you stop giving pointless detentions?" A voice echoed from the doorway. The voice was almost too familiar to Hermione. It had kept her mind preoccupied for days and her thoughts elsewhere than where they should be.

She turned her head and saw the handsome figure of Cedric Diggory standing there, awaiting for his last class, Potions.

"This has nothing to do with you, Mr. Diggory," Snape growled, eyes narrowing on the approaching Hufflepuff.

"Well, it has everything to do with me, doesn't it?" Cedric started kindly. "For I don't believe you should be giving out detentions for no serving purpose and then claim we're wasting your time when you're the one to have issued the detention to begin with and it is no one's fault but your own." There was a smug grin threatening to break on Cedric's face as Snape glared daggers at the seventh year.

"That'll be a detention for you as well, Mr. Diggory. My office, eight o'clock; and _don't_ be late," Snape stated. "No take your seat. Miss Granger, get out of my classroom… NOW!" Hermione had been smiling at Cedric shyly, but could not seem to tear her eyes from him. Though Snape's shout seemed to have awoken her brain for she gathered her stuff and ran to her next class, History of Magic.

The whole class period Hermione's thoughts traveled back to Cedric and the way he had stood up for her, the way he smiled so adorably at her, the way sparks of light blue flickered in his cloudy grey eyes when he laughed. Before she knew it, the bell had rung for dinner and all classes began to file out of their rooms, heading for the Great Hall, eager to feed their grumbling stomachs.

Hermione walked from her classroom, lagging behind Harry and Ron, still day dreaming about Cedric.

"Oi, Hermione, come on," Ron whined.

"Library – loads of homework – see you," Hermione mumbled softly and dashed toward the library. She rounded corner after corner and soon found the solitude of the library, her favorite spot in all of Hogwarts.

Walking through the doors, she noted her favorite armchair unoccupied and grinned. She plopped herself upon the chair, pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)_, and immersed herself within the knowledge the book possessed.

After finishing three chapters of her book, Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes to eight.

Hastily throwing her book back in her bag, she darted from the peace and comfort of the library rather noisily, earning her a piercing glare from Madam Pince.

She ran down flights of stairs, turned sharp corners (sometimes close to slipping), and finally stood panting in front of Snape's office door. She knocked with her right hand, her left clutching a stitch in her side.

"Enter," a dark voice boomed. Hermione pushed the door open and saw the all too familiar face of Severus Snape.

"You're late," he said simply.

"I – I know, I'm sor – sorry," Hermione gasped through breaths, still clutching her side in pain.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "Now sit!" He pointed to one of two desks with his wand and paper appeared on the desk.

Hermione slumped her shoulder, allowing her school back to topple to the floor gently. As she sat down, there was another knock on the door.

"Enter," Snape repeated.

Hermione turned her neck and saw Cedric Diggory enter the room, his face red as well.

'_This should be quite an interesting night_' Hermione thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, indeed it has been too long, lol. So here's the next chapter. One more should do it, I think. This one wasn't very good, but I hope it's more detailed than the last and ya'll like it! Thanks to my reviewers – _Kalia__ Clyde, __Eaglegrl__, Kayla, Nynaeve80,_ and _Criis... _Mucho reviews is welcome, even flames:-D Gracias. 


	3. Detention With Diggory

Author's Note: In the last chapter I put that Cedric was a seventh year. My bad, I meant sixth year, lol. Now, on with the story:

"Another student late. Fifteen points from Hufflepuff. Now sit!" Snape looked rather annoyed at having to repeat himself twice.

Cedric dropped his belongings on the floor as Hermione had done and took a seat only inches away from her. He smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his cool grey eyes. Hermione returned the smile only slightly, feeling rather nervous to be in such proximity to the Hufflepuff Hunk.

'_Why is he so red in the face? Did he run here_' Hermione contemplated in her head. '_Or did something else happen? Maybe with his girlfriend? Or possibly __did he get into a fight with somebody?_'

"Now, you both will be writing an essay on how to respect a teacher. If you do not achieve an 'O' on this than you shall rejoin me in detention tomorrow night with a different task. Begin," Snape snarled and went back to work on the pile of parchment placed upon his desk.

Hermione scribbled a sentence onto her paper, folded the sheet up, and, with a quick glance at Snape, passed the note over onto Cedric's desk.

He carefully unfolded the paper, hoping to not make a sound, and read Hermione's lovely handwriting.

**Thanks for sticking up for me, but I'm sorry you got into trouble and have to serve detention.**

Snape stood from his desk and went over to his personal storage of ingredients.

'_Phew_' Hermione thought to herself.

Just as she thought that they hadn't been caught, Snape snatched the note from Cedric's desk so fast it could have rivaled the speed of light.

"Hm, I think that'll be another detention for you Mr. Diggory. As well as for you, Miss Granger. Now enough of this and get back to work." Snape hit Cedric in the back of the head and then sat back down behind his desk and returned to his paperwork.

Hermione began to write her name at the top of her parchment when a note appeared at the corner of her desk. She glanced at Cedric who smiled and then took a quick glimpse up at Snape who hadn't appeared to notice a thing.

Hermione noticed, however, that this note was not folded. '_Good idea_' she chuckled inside.

_**It's no problem; he really shouldn't have been singling you out like that in the first place.**_

Again she laughed inside her mind and wrote back:

**I'm sorry again! We should probably stop passing notes and get to work.**

She took a peek toward Snape and swiftly passed the note to Cedric under the desks, their hands brushing just slightly. Hermione took a deep intake of breath as a spark shot through her hand, up her arm and shoulder and then to her brain. It was as though she had been electrocuted.

Cedric read the note and wanted to laugh at cute she was fussing over her work, even if the words were in a note and not coming from her mouth.

Once again the note appeared on her desk and showed:

_**Yes, we're wasting his time by wasting our own on writing notes, but I must say I prefer passing notes with you to writing a stupid essay any day.**_

Hermione's face heated up with such embarrassment at his comment she bowed her head and stared at her parchment. '_What do I really say to something like that?_' she asked herself.

'_Nothing, just don't reply back_' her mind insisted.

And she did just that. Hermione dipped her quill in her ink bottle and this time began her essay.

Few minutes passed in silence until Cedric realized she wasn't going to write back.

For the third time that night, another message was sitting, waiting, in the bend of her table. She took a fleeting look and saw the words "blush" and "modest". This caught her attention and she read the whole message.

_**Why do you always blush? You're so modest! Just own up to the fact that you're brilliant and someone might notice you for that and **__**maybe **__**more.**_

She blushed once more and replied.

**Thank you for your flattery but really, I'm not that brilliant.**

She passed the note, almost to have it appear once again.

_**See how modest you are? Just realize it. Maybe if you would actually learn how to take a compliment**__** then people would perceive you more.**_

Hermione scribbled back:

**I do to know how to take a compliment, ****thank you, ****but only when they're true.**

_**I'm being completely honest. When was the last time I told I lie?**_

**I don't know. You tell me. I've known you for only about an hour.**

_**I resent that. We met that night of Potter's accident. Remember? I saw you in the hall on your way to the Library, if I'm not mistaken, and I gave you a compliment and you blushed and looked so cute.**_

Hermione blinked at these words and didn't reply. A note appeared as suddenly as she began to work on her essay again.

_**See, you did it again? You really are adorable when you flush like that, I hope you know.**_

**Cedric, I really do believe that we should get back to work. I don't want you to have to get in trouble again, just by talking to me.**

_**Trust me, I don't mind in the least.**_

**Why, thank you. But really, we need to get these essays done unless you want to be here all night.**

_**As long as you'**__**re here I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life in detention.**_

At that point, Snape slammed his pile of parchment against his desk and glared at the pair. "Let's see how much you've each gotten done, shall we?" He stood from his desk and glanced both their papers over and saw that neither of them had written more than their name.

"Well, I see you dunderheads thought passing worthless notes was much more important than writing your essays. So you shall finish them tomorrow in your detention. Same time, same place. Now, out of my bearings," he snarled with such obvious disgust it made the two of them laugh as soon as they stepped from his office and his door banged shut.

"Shall I walk you to your common room? I am a prefect after all," Cedric suggested.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Hermione replied and flushed a deep scarlet.

The stroll to the Gryffindor common room was a silent one; but a very comfortable silence it was. Hermione and Cedric both were left to their thoughts and before either of them knew it, they were standing outside the portrait of the Pink Lady.

"Well, thank you for walking me up here. Sorry about landing you another detention, especially after getting you this one," Hermione whispered, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"No worries, Hermione. I think I'm starting to like detention a lot more now," Cedric said with a sly grin and with one swift movement his lips were connected with Hermione's in a simple, yet elegant and sweet kiss. It was feather light and their lips fit perfect together.

Cedric pulled apart after what seemed like hours and with a quick, "bye Hermione," turned and left down the tower stairs, smiling as if his dreams had just come true.

Hermione could not believe it. Cedric Diggory, the boy who had been haunting her thoughts, had just kissed her. She touched her lips gently with her fingertips and grinned.

"Gillyweed," Hermione muttered and the portrait swung open to reveal an empty common room. She gracefully stepped through and sat in her favorite arm chair by the fire.

That night, she definitely knew what her dreams would be loaded with. And with one last gaze into the fire, she dozed off into a light slumber; a blonde-haired, grey-eyed man filling her reveries to the fullest.

Author's Note: Yes, rather lame ending, I'm sorry, but I'm tired at the moment. I did, however, want to get this chapter up; which is the last of it. I hope ya'll liked it and thanks to my reviews that I've gotten. Hopefully I'll be starting a new story soon; thoughts are already reeling through my head, lol. Talk to ya'll later. Peace, love, and happiness.


	4. The Library

Hermione awoke the next morning quite early, even for her. It was 5:13 a.m. according to the watch on her bedside table. She laid her head back upon the pillow and closed her eyes, trying desperately to fall back asleep.

After about five minutes, Hermione realized she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, so decided to take a nice, relaxing shower. She swung her legs over the bed, her feet contacting with the cold floor, sending a shiver through her entire body. Gathering her day's clothes, Hermione walked to the shower.

Finishing up her shower ten minutes later, Hermione threw on her weekend clothes, pulled her hair into a braid, grabbed her book, and left for the library.

She approached the library to find it, unsurprisingly enough, unoccupied. She strolled in and over to the armchair she loved, plopped herself in it and let out a huge sigh. The kiss from the night before would not leave her mind. She could still feel the tingle of Cedric's lips pressed against hers. She thought back to how just a week ago she only knew of him, and now here she was pondering the kiss he had given her the previous night.

For a moment, Hermione regained her sense of mind and opened her book to the place she had last left off. She read the first sentence of chapter eight. For some reason, she didn't fully comprehend the sentence so she read it again.

After three more failed attempts at reading the _same_ sentence, Hermione sighed and closed her book. Her head fell upon the back of her chair and she closed her eyes.

No matter how hard Hermione tried, she could not get Cedric out of her mind. It was driving her slightly mad; though this was the best mood she had been in for a while.

'_What does this mean?'_ Hermione thought._ 'Am I his girlfriend? Is he my boyfriend? Oy Cedric, help me out here.'_

"Hermione?" Cedric's voice echoed in the silent library.

'_The irony'_ Hermione laughed silently.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cedric questioned with concern.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Hermione replied.

"To be honest… I've been up all night. I can't stop thinking about you, Hermione, or about our kiss from last night," Cedric confessed.

"As have I," she replied. There was silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a nice peaceful one. Soon though, Hermione broke the stillness.

"What does this make us?" she asked. "I'm confused."

"Hermione Granger, confused? I never thought I'd live to see the day," Cedric joked.

"This is no time for joking, Cedric, I'm serious," Hermione snapped. Not getting any sleep had not done her mood any good.

"I'm sorry," he said, though still with a slight bit of a laugh. "I dunno. Actually, I know what I want. But, Hermione, what do _you_ want?"

"I want to know what you want," was her reply.

"Honestly?"

"No, I'm completely kidding! YES! Of course I want to know what you want." Cedric couldn't help but laugh at how cute Hermione was when she was angry.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione glared irritably.

"You're just so bloody adorable when you're mad," Cedric answered with a smile.

Hermione just let out an aggravated grunt.

"Okay, okay… What I truly want is to date you." Her annoyed tone went away fast as lightning when Cedric said that.

"Yo-you do?" Hermione stuttered.

"Of course I do. That kiss didn't mean nothing last night, Hermione. I felt something and I think you did too." Cedric paused only for a moment. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wh-what about Cho?" Hermione inquired.

"Cho and I are through. Once I met you I knew at once Cho wasn't the one for me. I believe that you are," Cedric said with a lopsided grin.

Hermione couldn't help but smile too. "Yes," she said, "I'll be your girlfriend." Her smile grew as she finished her sentence.

Cedric leaned down to his new girlfriend and kissed her. Not like the previous night's kiss. This one burst with passion, love, and a shock throughout their whole bodies. Hermione never knew a kiss could feel that good. He pulled away, a slight moan escaping Hermione's lips at the seperationg.

Smiling, Cedric leaned back down and kissed her once more. Hermione stood from her seat, their lips still locked, and his arms snaked around her waist. She had never been happier, Hermione realized.

He sat in the chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She laid her head on his muscular chest and sighed. She could hear the beat of his heart and wanted to stay there forever.

Cedric undid Hermione's braid and stroked her somewhat wet hair. His steady breathing sounded like a lullaby to Hermione. That's when she knew: Cedric must be _the one_. She fell asleep against his chest, feeling at peace for the first time in forever.

* * *

Author's Note: yesss I am BACK :) lol. Life is so complicated, so it took me awhile to update. I wasn't actually going to update this story anymore, I figured three chapters was enough. But ya'll were great and reviewed, saying you hoped I would update, so I am. This is the last chapter though, so you all know, lol.

Two things I have to say:

One, thank you so much to those who have reviewed and to the future reviewers. Your support means the world to me.

And two, I know Hermione's 13 or 14 in this, and I'm not a believer of love at first sight and blah blah blah, but it's just a mushy little story so just pretend it exists :)


End file.
